Buffy Fights Evil
by Krystyna Mary
Summary: A story about Buffy fighting Faith and Vampires. It doesn't have a certain spot like in a season. I sort of just jumped around. Sorry about the chapters being so short. This is only 1 of many other chapters. This is my first fic on fanfiction.net so pleas
1. Default Chapter

Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
  
It was late at night and Buffy was walking around the graveyard in search of vampires. She heard a stick break behind her. She shot around, but nothing was there. She started walking toward the direction that she heard the noise when a vampire jumped out from behind the bush and grabbed her. She struggled to get away, but couldn't. This vampire was slighting stronger then the usual ones that Buffy could stake in a couple seconds. She pulled out a wooden stake from her sleeve of her black leather jacket and tried to stake the vampire. He just pushed her away. She fell on her back, but jumped back up as soon as she fell. "Oh, come on! You have to do better then that." She mocked. She charged toward the vampire and kicked it in the stomach. He fell down then tried to get up. When he stood up, Buffy ran toward him and pushed the stake through his chest. He disintegrated and she walked away.  
Being that Buffy walked around the graveyard for five hours and found one vampire she figured she should take a brake. She left the graveyard and headed toward the Bronze, a night club for teenagers. On the way she ran into Xander, a friend of hers.   
"Hey Buffy. Aren't you supposed to be on watch in the graveyard?" He asked.  
"Well, yeah, but I was there for five hours and I found one vampire. I need a brake." Buffy replied.  
"Well, where you headed?" Xander questioned.  
"The Bronze." Buffy said, then started walking again.  
"Ah, the perfect place to take a break. That's where I'm headed to bufster." Xander replied walking next to Buffy.  
When they approached The Bronze Buffy walked in first to see Faith dancing with three guys. Xander looked at Buffy puzzled then said, "Isn't she in a coma?"  
"Well, I thought so. Do you think she's the cause of the nurse that was murdered last night?" Buffy replied,  
"Possibly." Xander answered, but before he could turn to face her, she was out the door. He ran after her and when he finally caught up to her he said, "Where you going?"  
"Where do you think? Giles." Buffy replied.  
"Oh yeah. I guess that would be a good place to go when you see a murderer suddenly come out of a coma." Xander said.   
When they got to Giles house, he was not at all happy with the news, he was actually perplexed with it. After thinking it over he said, "Why were you at The Bronze Buffy? Weren't you supposed to be on watch in the grave yard tonight?"  
"Well, yes, but we'll talk about that later. Right now we have to figure out what to do with Faith!" Buffy replied.  
"Do you have any ideas?" Giles asked.  
"Well, I could kill her?"   
"Let me rephrase that. Do you have any good ideas?"  
"No, but shouldn't we go down there? We are wasting valuable time sitting here."  
"Good idea. Let's go." Giles said, then they all got into Giles car and drove to The Bronze.  
  
  
  



	2. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 2

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 2  
  
  
When they arrived at the bronze, Buffy jumped out of the car before it was even parked. "Come on!" Buffy exclaimed.  
"Right behind you!" Yelled Xander, taking his time to get out of the car.  
When they entered the Bronze, Faith was still there, dancing away with the three guys from before. Faith looked up from shaking her hips to see Buffy standing at the entrance of the Bronze. "Got to go, Babe." She said to guys she was dancing with then ran to nearest exit. It was obvious that she was afraid and worried.  
"She went out the back!" Xander warned.  
"I'll meet her there. Giles you go to the other exit and Xander you stay here." Buffy ordered right before she sped outside the building. When they got there Faith was running down the street. Buffy chased after her. When she got really close she jumped and landed right on top of Faith, immobilizing her from getting away. Faith shoved her off from on top of her, forcing a fight. Buffy jumped up again and kicked faith in the side. She struggled for a moment then got up and punched Buffy in the face. "Oh, Come on Buffy. We're the slayers, You and I. Why are we fighting?" Faith said with another punch to the stomach. Buffy ignored her and went to kick Faith's side, but she put her hand there and blocked the kick holding Buffy's leg and twisting it pushing Buffy onto the ground. It took she a while to stand up again and faith kicked her back then jetted down the street again, hoping to get away.   
Xander and Giles ran up to Buffy and helped her up. The three of them looked down the street just to see Faith getting away.  
  
  
"How can she just get up from a coma with tons of energy?" Willow questioned after Buffy, Xander, and Giles had told her the story.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out." Said Buffy.  
"Maybe it has something to do with her being the Slayer...Well...Ugh...A slayer." Willow said.  
"Yeah, but how?" Xander asked.  
"Oh...You mean some kind of natural powers, just like if you kick her she's strong enough to get back up in a matter of seconds. Just like you, Buffy." Giles explained.  
"Oh...Except it's a bigger and longer recovery." Buffy thought aloud.  
"Exactly." Willow assured.  
"So...What are we going to do about it?" Xander asked. They all sat there in awe thinking.  



	3. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 3

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 3  
  
  
"What about magic?" Xander suggested.  
"Yeah! I could do some kind of spell or something." Willow said following through on Xander's idea,  
"Maybe. That's a huge possibility." Giles answered.  
"Wouldn't I have to fight her...somehow?" Buffy asked.  
"Well...Yes, Buffy, but maybe if we used Magic it could be used as an distraction or an illusion." Giles explained.  
"Ah, Okay...'Gotcha!" Buffy said.  
  
  
It was once again night and Buffy had to go to the graveyard on patrol, yet again. In the pitch black with only a street light for a glimpse of light, Buffy looked in search of Vampires or anything she could kill. She was extremely bored, just like the night before, when she had waited for five hours, but didn't see anything, except one vampire. She sat on the nearest tombstone and looked around. "Hey Buffy!" Exclaimed Willow putting one of her hands on Buffy's shoulder. Acting quickly Buffy grabbed her hand, twisted it and through Willow onto the ground. Realizing what she had just done, she knelt down next to Willow and apologized. "Oh Willow! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a vampire and it was just-" Buffy started.  
"It was just your slayer instincts. I know. It's no problem." Willow said getting up.  
"Sorry." Buffy said, holding out a helping hand towards Willow. They both stood up and sat back down on the tombstone Buffy was originally resting upon. Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder again and almost did the same thing she did before, but remembering what happened she simply said, "Willow...Please take your hand off my shoulder. I don't want to through you onto the ground again." She laughed.  
"Uh...Buffy? That's not my hand..." Willow answered. Without time to say anything, Buffy turned around too see a vampire about to suck her blood. She shot up and kicked the vampire in the side, but the vampire caught her leg and threw her back. Willow ran up to the vampire and punched him in his stomach not being much help. He picked her up and threw her against a tombstone, leaving her back in great pain. Buffy ran towards the vampire and punched him in his face. He punched her back and this continued, until Buffy pulled out her stake and jabbed it through the vampires heart. "Oh shi..." The vampire started, but got disintegrated before he could finish. Buffy put the stake back into her pocket of her backpack and knelt down by Willow. "Are you alright?" Buffy questioned.  
"Yeah, Buffy. It's going to leave a mark, but I'm fine." Willow answered with a small chuckle.  
"Come on. I'll bring you to my house." Buffy said helping her up.  
  
While they walked down the dark street, they saw a shadow of someone hide behind a bush that they were soon to pass by. "Stay here." Buffy told Willow then left her to lean against a telephone pole. Buffy walked up to where the bush was then jumped into a fighting stance, but no one was there. She eased her arms to regular then started to walk back towards Willow, when out came Faith kicking Buffy in her side, causing her to fall onto her back.  



	4. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 4

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 4  
  
  
Buffy jumped up and punched Faith in the nose, causing her to bleed. Faith felt her nose and was a bout to saw something, but didn't have enough time before Buffy came flying at her with a another punch at her mouth this time. Faith punched Buffy back and Buffy kicked her in her mouth, causing her mouth to bleed, as well. "You didn't think you can just jump out of a coma and get away with it, did you?" Buffy mocked as she punched Faith a couple more times.  
"I get away with everything." Faith said back to her with a kick towards Buffy's forehead. Catching the kick, Buffy pushed her away and ran towards Willow. "You Okay?" She asked and ran back to Faith and continued fighting with a sweep across the ground tripping Faith onto the ground. She kicked her in her side and Faith started to squirm. She struggled to get up, but right before she could Buffy kicked her in her side again. Faith stood up and ran away. Buffy went to run after her, starting to get irritated that every time they started to fight, Faith would run away. She stopped herself, though looking at her wounded friend and quickly rushed to her side. "Sorry about that, Willow." Buffy apologized.   
"It's okay. I was having a good time watching the show. You kick butt, Buffy!" Willow joked.  
"Thanks." Buffy laughed, then helped Willow walk down the street towards her house.  
  
  
"Oh, Here you go, Willow." Buffy's Mother said handing Willow an ice pack for her back.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Summer's." Willow said.  
"Oh, Your welcome, Willow." Buffy's Mother Said.  
"Yeah...Thanks mom." Buffy said. Her mother smiled then walked out of the room. "Do you want to go to Giles so we can tell him what happened or do you want to stay here?"  
"Well...I think we should tell Giles, maybe he'll be able to figure out why Faith keeps running away from you like she's been doing." Willow suggested.   



	5. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 5

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 5  
  
  
"Well Buffy...I can't think of any reason for Faith to run away from you like this except..." Giles started then trailed off.  
"Except what?" Buffy asked.  
"Except if..." Giles started again.  
"If what? Buffy questioned once again.  
"Unless she's a...fake." Giles said and with that, no one knew what to say to that.  
"A fake?" Willow asked.  
"Precisely." Giles said.  
"How?" Asked Xander.  
"Ugh...A moment please." Giles said then walked over to the wooden bookshelf and selected a book about witchcraft and spells. "Yes."  
"Yes what?" Willow asked confusingly.  
" I have it!" Giles exclaimed then laid down the book on the table so everyone could see.  
"In here...there is a spell. A slayer spell." Giles started.  
"What's a slayer spell?" Xander questioned.  
"A spell that gives you the strength of a slayer." Giles answered.  
"Oh...yeah...I think I've heard of that." Willow said. "But, what does that have to do with Faith?"  
"She might have used a slayer spell to claim her self to be a real slayer...but as we figured out in the beginning, there can only be one slayer. Unless..." Giles explained then looked at Buffy with extreme fear in his eyes.  
"Unless...what?" Buffy hesitated afraid of the answer.  
"Unless...You're the fake." Giles answered.  
"What?!" Buffy shouted. "How can I be the fake? I've been the slayer for years!"  
"Well...One of you have to be the slayer...but not both." Giles said.  
"Isn't there a spell to uncover which slayer is the real one?" Willow asked.  
"Oh...yes." Giles said as he flipped through the pages in the book. "Right here. It says that in order to decide which slayer is the real slayer, we must get three things from that slayer."  
"Any three things?" Xander asked.  
"No. A certain three things...a lock of hair, a drop of blood and something...anything with the slayers finger print on it." Giles said. Buffy stopped drinking her half full can of soda and brought it over to the sink. She poured it out and then picked up the scissors next to the sink. She cut off a small lock of hair and placed it in a Ziploc bag. She did the same with the soda can. Then she took a knife a cut her finger slightly, so only a small drop of blood would drip out. She gathered up all of the things then walked over to Giles.  
"Here's my three things...Now how are we going to get hers?"  



	6. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 6

Buffy fights Evil: Chapter 6  
  
  
Faith punched Buffy several times in her stomach, but Buffy came back at her with a punch in the nose and a kick in the side. Faith went to run away, like the times she did before, but Buffy leaped towards her and knocked her down. Faith pushed Buffy off of her and went to run again. Buffy did the same, but this time accidentally hit Faiths head on the telephone pole and knocked her out. Buffy pulled her into the vacant playground and laid her near the fence. She pulled out scissors and cut off a small lock of Faith's hair. Then she took out the knife she brought and cut Faith's finger. The blood gushed out, but Buffy only took the amount she needed.  
  
"Where's the finger print?" Giles asked, right after Buffy handed him the blood sample and the lock of hair the next night.  
"How was I supposed to get a finger print? We were in the middle of fighting and there wasn't anything she touched." Buffy replied.  
"I think I know where we can find a Faith's finger print." Xander said and they all listened eagerly. "The Bronze."   
"Very good, Xander. Now...go retrieve it." Giles answered.  
"What the...But I-" Xander started, but the realized it wouldn't be any help and started towards the Bronze.  
  
When he got there, sure enough...there was Faith. Dancing with four guys this time as opposed to when she was dancing with three a few nights ago. Xander stood in the entrance not knowing what to do then saw Faith headed in his direction. He hid behind a large man wearing a leather jacket. He peaked out form behind the man and saw Faith stop right in front of where he was and take a drink of the water that was sitting on the table. He reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a Ziploc bag. He walked over to where the cup was a picked it up only touching the very top of the cup. He slid it into the Ziploc bag and zippered it, then rushed back to Giles place.  
  
  



	7. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 7

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 7  
  
  
"Should we start now?" Willow asked.  
"Yes...you may start the spell now." Giles answered,  
"Wait! So this is going to decide if I'm a fake slayer or if Faith is a fake slayer?" Buffy questioned.  
"Yes, Buffy." Giles said.  
"Ready?" Willow asked, anxious to do the spell.  
"Go ahead." Giles told her once again.  
"Okay. Form a circle and hold hands." Willow instructed and they all did as she said. There was large, round, pot in the middle of the circle and Willow placed the three things from each slayer into the pot. "Please, Please help me here." She chanted." Which slayer' fake? And which one is real?" That's all she needed to say, before the lights began to flicker and everything in the pot blew into the air and circled around their heads. "It says in the book that whoever is the fake slayer...well the three things that are hers will fall out of the air." Willow yelled across all of the wind and noise from all that was happening. Moments later all of the things from Faith fell out of the air and onto the floor. Several minutes after that the rest of the things that were floating around fell to the floor also.  
"I knew it!" Buffy exclaimed. "I knew I was the real slayer...Wait...Does this mean that Faith is a witch?"  
"Yes, Buffy." Giles answered.  
"And all of her strength is fake?" Buffy continued.  
"Yes, Buffy." Giles answered again.  
"And she's been using spells to get that strength to fight me and pose as a real slayer when there's really only one real slayer?" Buffy continued.  
"YES BUFFY!" They all shouted.  
"Well...Sorry! I just wanted to...make sure!" Buffy said and with that Faith walked into the library.   
"Oh dear." Giles mumbled under his breath. Faith grabbed Willow and held a knife to her neck.  
"Buffy!" Willow yelled.  
"I don't think your dear Buffy can help you now, dear Willow." Faith mocked, then pushed Willow pulled out of the Library into the hall. Giles, Buffy, and Xander stood there not knowing what to do then followed after Faith out the door. "Say goodbye to your friend." Faith said then chanted something none of then could here and with that Willow disappeared.   
"What'd you do?" Buffy exclaimed.  
"Well...I figured since you guys just discovered I was a witch that I should do a little show for you." She explained. Then she took out a small snow globe, threw it at Buffy, and ran up the stairs and out the main doors. Buffy looked into the globe and say Willow inside it, the size of her thumb.  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled.  
"Buffy!" Willow yelled back, but it sounded like a small whisper. "Help! I know this spell! You have to get me out of her as soon as possible or else I'll run out of air and eventually die! Hurry!" Giles took the snow globe from Buffy then looked into it.  
"What do we have to do?" Giles asked,  
"I'm not sure! I think that you have to kill Faith and then every wrong thing she ever did will be fixed." Willow explained.   
"Is that the only way?" Giles questioned.  
"Yes." Willow answered. "Hurry! There isn't much time!" Then she stopped yelling to save her breath.   
  
  



	8. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 8

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 8  
  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Xander rushed around Sunny Dale in search of Faith of course with Willow inside the snow globe. They looked everywhere, but Faith was nowhere in sight. "Now what do we do?" Asked Xander.  
"Keep looking." Told Giles.  
"Maybe we should split up." Buffy suggested.  
"Good idea. We can cover more ground that way." Xander complimented.  
"Wait. That won't work. Neither, I nor Xander can fight Faith by our selves." Giles said.  
"Right...So I'll catch up to you then." Buffy said then ran away from them and continued searching. "Hmmm....Let me think." She thought out loud to herself. "If I was Faith...where would I be?" She kept walking around and asking herself that. "The Bronze!" She exclaimed to herself, then ran to the Bronze!  
  
When Buffy arrived at the Bronze...sure enough there was Faith, dancing with three guys like usual. Buffy stormed up to Faith and punched her in the face. "Chill out babe." Said one of the guys Faith was dancing with, but Buffy just punched him in his stomach, causing him to run away. Faith raised her arms then did a pushing motion with her hand and threw Buffy against one of the walls of the Bronze. Buffy struggled to get up. Right then Giles and Xander rushed into the Bronze, with Willow in the snow globe of course. By now all of the teenage by standers were running in every direction. Buffy finally got up and ran towards Faith with a flying side kick right in her stomach. She fell back then jumped right up. Buffy kicked her one more time then got in a few punches. Faith was using her magic to fight back and kept sending Buffy to fly into walls. Buffy went to punch Faith some more, but there wasn't any need...faith just fell straight to the floor, like a sack of potatoes. Buffy didn't know what happened, so she looked towards the door way and saw Giles standing there with a gun in his hand.  



	9. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 9

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 9  
  
Faith struggled to rise, but just kept falling back down. Then Giles heard a small, squeaky voice from inside his jacket. "Giles! Giles!" It was Willow from inside the snow globe.  
"Yes Willow?" Giles answered.  
"I was wrong! Don't kill Faith! That's not the only way to undo the spell...actually it won't do anything, except keep me stuck in here forever! I was completely wrong! Don't touch her! The only way I can be freed is for Faith to undo the spell. That's the only way! You have to force her into it, but whatever you do... don't kill her!" Willow explained.  
"Oh..." Giles said disappointed, then closed his jacket.  
"What?" Buffy questioned.  
"It seems, that Willow may have been slightly wrong, with how to get her out of there. We're not supposed to kill Faith!" Giles exclaimed.  
"Not good." Buffy said, then picked up Faith and placed her into Giles very small car. They all drove to the hospital and checked Faith in at the counter.  
  
  
"Faith?" Buffy asked as Faith struggled to open her eyes.  
"What..." Faith trailed off, not having enough strength to get out a word.  
"It's me...Buffy."  
"What? Why are you here? What happened? You're my enemy. Why are you the first person here?"  
"Well...you see...I want my friend back." Buffy just came out and said it, not even trying to say it in a nice way. "And you're the only way she's coming back. So get your strength back, Hon...'cuz that's the first thing your going to be doing." Right then the nurse walked in.  
"Excuse me Miss...the patient needs her rest. Please clear out." Said the nurse. Buffy nodded, gave Faith a dirtiest look ever, then proceeded out of the room.  



	10. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 10

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 10  
  
  
Buffy walked down the long road of Sunny dale, toward the hospital to check on Faith. The sooner Faith got better, the sooner Willow would be back and normal sized again. When Buffy arrived at Sunny Dale hospital, she walked up to the front desk and asked about Faith. "She checked out this morning." The secretary told Buffy. Buffy was confused. It was only about four days ago that Giles shot Faith and now she was better? This didn't make any sense.  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked the secretary.  
"Yes, Miss." She replied.   
"How's that? She just checked into the hospital four days ago? If someone gets shot, wouldn't they have to stay in longer?" Buffy questioned.  
"I'm not sure. I can't really talk about this with you. If you want, I can page the doctor that was caring for her and you can have a few words with him." She said.  
"Yes, I'll do that. Thanks." Buffy said then sat down in one of the chairs. Just as soon as Buffy was going to get up and leave the Doctor came out.  
"I'm terribly sorry. I was delivering a baby." The Docotor said. Buffy smiled.  
"I'm here to talk to you about one of your patients?" Buffy said.  
"Oh? Doctor Green, by the way?" He said then shook her hand. "Which patient would this be?"  
"Faith-" Buffy started, but before she could finish, the doctor interrupted.  
"Faith! Yes, what an extraordinary patient! Recovered from a gun shot in only four days!"  
"Yes, that's what I would like to talk to you about."  
"Oh? Are you're her sister?"  
"Um...I'm Faith's friend?"  
"Oh! What would you like me to tell you?"  
"Just her condition when before she left and how she got better in only four days?"  
"Well...She was almost fully cured, right before she checked out of the hospital. It was the strangest thing. I never saw anything like it before, in all of my 20 years of being a doctor. There was a scar when she checked out, like she had gotten shot at least a month ago, but it was only four days. I checked it out with another Doctor and she thought it was just as strange. I'm sorry, but I can't really explain to much to you about Faith, but before she got shot, she must have been in incredibly good condition."  
"Okay. Thank you, Doctor Green." Buffy said then hurried out of the hospital to go report to Giles.  



	11. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 11

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 11  
  
  
Buffy ran home as fast as she could. This was horrible! Her Best friend was stuck in a snow globe, while the only person that can release her is running around town, doing even worse things! Buffy had to find a solution to this problem. She got to the end of Giles block and could see his house form where she was. She made a sharp turn and then made it to Giles house. She didn't even bother to knock and ran right into his house. She crashed into Xander and landed on top of him on the floor. Giles quickly ran over to her and helped her up. When Buffy rose, she was completely out of breath, and rushed into the kitchen to get a glass of water without acknowledging anything. Giles rushed into the kitchen after her. "What's wrong Buffy? What happened?"  
"The hospital...and Faith...Doctor Green...Check...out...Faith..." Buffy stuttered out of breath.  
"Every thing is okay, Buffy. Calm down. We know where Faith is. Come in side and sit down." Giles assured her. She did as he said. She walked into the living room and was about to sit down, when she realized Faith laying on the couch knocked out. Buffy dropped her glass of water onto the floor and the liquid quickly splattered all over the place. Buffy sighed a huge sigh of relief and then fell to the hard, wooden floor and fainted.  
  
  
  



	12. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 12

Buffy Fights Evil- Chapter 12  
  
  
"Buffy? Buffy, wake up... It's Giles. Everything is okay." Buffy woke to see Giles and Xander's blurry images in front of her face.  
"What...happened?" Buffy stuttered as she did before, but only this time, due to unconsciousness.   
"You fainted, Buffy." Xander told her.  
"Oh, right." Buffy said as she rose and stood up." Well, that could be, because I just ran fifty miles to tell you that Faith checked out of the hospital and then I find out that she's here!" Buffy told them angrily.   
"Well, we figured you would come here, before going to the hospital."  
"Oh, well I didn't. How'd you get her here anyway?"   
"We checked her out of the hospital." Giles explained.  
"What? How?" Buffy asked,  
"Well...we asked how she was doing and they said she was doing wonderfully, but they were going to keep her another day. We told them that we needed her desperately and they let us check her out. I'm sorry we didn't run it by you, Buffy." Giles finished explaining. They saw Faith move and Buffy shot up in a fighting stance. Then she realized, Faith wasn't doing anything she sat back down.  
"Shouldn't you have her tied up...or something?" Buffy asked.  
"She's knocked out, Buff." Xander said.  
"Yeah, but eventually she's going to wake up and eventually try to get away." Buffy said. She was wondering why Giles didn't think of this already.  
"Oh yes. I suppose so." Giles said then walked out of the room to go get some rope. When he returned back into the living room, Faith was waking up.   
"Do something!" Xander yelled. Buffy took one of the books from Giles book shelf and slammed it over Faith's head. Faith fell back down onto the couch.  
"Sit her in the chair." Buffy commanded. They did as she said, then Buffy took the rope from Giles hands and wrapped it around faith's wrists and ankles.   
  
After about an hour, Faith woke up. "What...?" Faith said in a dazed look. She regained conscience and was able to talk clearly. "Why am I here? Let me go!"   
"We can't do that, babe." Xander said, trying to act tough. Faith gave him a dirty look and he backed away.  
"I guess by now, you realized that I can easily break this rope with my powers...right?" Faith asked mockingly. Buffy didn't think of this, she walked toward the door and locked it. "I can also unlock all of the doors." Buffy was confused.  
"Figures you weren't a real slayer. You had to use magic to beat me." Buffy mocked back.  
"Yeah, so why am I here? Oh right...you want me you let your poor, helpless, little friend out of that snow globe, right? Not 'gonna happen." Faith said. Buffy walked up to her and kicked her in the face. Faith laughed at her, then the rope broke and Faith shot out of the chair and through Buffy up against the wall with her powers. Buffy got up and ran towards Faith, but Faith used her hands in a lifting motion and raised one of Giles lamps, then slammed it down against Buffy's face.  
"Oh...that was from my mother." Giles said. Faith looked at him, then unlocked the door with her powers and walked away like nothing happened.  
"Now what?" The tiny little voice from the snow globe on Giles counter said.  
"You don't know what to do?" Xander asked worried. "Now, we're sunk."  
"No, we aren't. If we just think this thoroughly...I'm sure we can come up with a reasonably way to solve the problem." Buffy said, not having any idea of what to do. "Okay. The only way to get Willow out of there is for faith to undo the spell. So...we just have to figure out how to get Faith to do it."  
"Oh great, Buffy. You can really think of solutions in hard times." Xander said sarcastically. Buffy gave him one of her looks.  
"Maybe another witch can undo the spell." Willow suggested.  
"Like who?" Giles asked. Then at the same time they all said. "Tara!"   
  
  
  
  



	13. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 13

Buffy fights Evil- Chapter 13  
  
  
"Well...I'm not sure if I can...do the...spell." Tara told Giles, Xander, and Buffy.  
"Why not? You're a witch." Xander asked.  
"I'm not that experienced in undoing spells. I'm sorry." She told him.  
"Can you at least try?" Buffy questioned.  
"I can try, but I think it will just waste your time." She explained.  
"Let's try." Giles insisted. He walked over to this bookshelf and searched for his spell book. He found it, then looked through the pages for instructions on how to undo the spell. When Giles found it, he walked over to Tara and told her what she had to do. They all sat in a circle with Tara in the middle holding Willow in the snow globe. She said some words in Latin and Willow shot out of the snow globe! They all stood up and started celebrating. Willow was about to thank Tara, but before she could Willow shrunk again, but this time she didn't go in the snow globe. She was just shrunk out in the open. Buffy knelt down and picked her up. "I guess that was temporary." Buffy said sarcastically.   
"Now what?" Willow yelled from Buffy's palm.   
"May...be, you could...um...challenge Faith." Tara suggested.  
"Challenge her?" Buffy asked.  
"To...a fight." Tara said.  
"That's a great idea!" Willow exclaimed. "There is no way Faith can beat Buffy. Buffy is...the true slayer! No magic can beat her!"  
"So...how do I get her to accept the challenge?" Buffy asked.  
"I guess...you should just threaten her." Xander said.  
"Hmmm...Possibly." Giles agreed. "Now let's find her."  
"Off to the Bronze." Xander said. That was the most likely place Faith would be.  
  
  
When they arrived at the Bronze, they looked all over for Faith, but Faith wasn't there. This was a big surprise them! "Now where do we look?" Buffy asked.  
"Doesn't she have some sleezy apartment, where she lives?" Xander asked.  
"I think that was just temporary." Giles said.  
"Let's check!" Willow yelled from inside Buffy pocket now.  
  
They walked up to Faith's door and Buffy kicked down Faith's door. Faith was standing there and quickly lifted her hands. A huge fire ball came from them and straight towards Buffy. Buffy jumped out of the way and the fire ball hit a car parked in the street.  
"Let us talk to you!" Giles told Faith.  
"Oh, Brillant! That should work! Try and talk to a crazy witch!" Xander said sarcastically. Giles gave him a look and Xander quickly shut up.  
"Your no match for me! I can take you in a matter of seconds!" Faith teased.  
"Hey Faith! Why don't you go back into slayer mode and prove that?" Buffy challenged.   
"I'm not a slayer! I'm a witch. I'll defeat you like this!" She said with another Fire ball towards all of them.  
"Oh sure. It's easy to defeat me with magic, Faith. It's no wonder your not a real slayer! Your obviously to scared, or to weak, or to something to fight me...the one and only slayer!" Buffy challenged. Giles thought she was taking it a little to far with the challenging, but he didn't even think of mentioning it now.  
"Fine. You want to fight me. Fine, but your asking for a really big challenge!" Faith said.  
"I'll belive it when I see it." Buffy said. Faith lifted her hands above her and said. "Give me the power to beat the slayer!" Then a big flash of lighting struck the sky and Giles and Xander got struck back, on to the street.  
  



	14. Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 14

Buffy Fights Evil: Chapter 14  
  
  
Faith fell to the floor as if she fainted. Everyone got confused. Buffy walked up to her and she shot up into a fighting stance. "So...You 'wanna fight slayer?" She yelled then kicked Buffy in her stomach. Buffy lay there on her back. She lifted her legs, and then flipped back up into a fighting stance.   
"Bring it." Buffy challenged. Faith ran towards her with a right hook to the cheek. Buffy shook it off and punched Faith, at least eight times in the stomach. Faith looked winded, but continued to fight with a double kick to Buffy's head. Buffy ducked and knocked her to the floor. They continued fighting back and forth, when Giles comes running behind Faith with a long piece of plywood and slammed it over her head. She fell to the floor and Buffy kicked her side. Faith rolled over and over as Buffy chased after her with kicks to the side. Faith jumped up and punched Buffy in the stomach. "Ha. You think you can beat me? Nothing can beat magic!" Faith mocked. Buffy double kicked her in her stomach and punched her three times in the cheek. "Wanna bet?" Buffy replied in the nastiest voice ever. Not thinking, Xander ran up behind Faith and took her in a headlock. "Xander! What are you doing?" Buffy yelled. Faith took Xander and flipped him over her head, landing on his back upon the hard, wood floor. "Ouch." He said. Faith kicked him in the side, and then continued on Buffy. "Ouch again." This got Buffy angered. She flew in the air towards Faith with a flying sidekick to her face. Buffy didn't land properly so she got a little hurt, but it knocked Faith onto the ground. Buffy jumped up and ran towards Faith. She kicked her in the side and then Buffy landed on top of her with her hands around Faith's throat choking her. "Give up." Buffy told her.  
"Not yet...slayer!" Faith yelled then lifted her legs up and around Buffy's neck and flipped them around. Now it was Faith on top of Buffy with her hands around Buffy's neck choking her. "Now...why don't you give up?" Faith said. Buffy couldn't move her legs to do the same move Faith did previously, so she lay there immobile. Then noticing the piece of plywood that Giles used before she reached for it. Faith was so caught up in choking Buffy that she didn't notice Buffy reaching for the plywood. Buffy finally got hold of the plywood and hit Faith repeatedly over the head with the plywood until she loosened her grasp. When she did Buffy jumped up and ran away from Faith against a wall to catch her breath. Faith lay there, with a puddle of blood around her head. Buffy walked up to her and noticed the blood. "Now what?" She asked Giles.  
"I haven't the slightest idea." He replied. Buffy knelt down next to Faith.   
"Resize Willow." She demanded.  
"Ne...ver..." Faith managed to get out of her mouth.  
"What would be the point to keeping her like this? Just resize her already!" Buffy screamed. Faith tried to lift her hand to her head, but couldn't. She was loosing her strength.  
"Stop...yelling..." Faith also managed to get out.  
"RESIZE HER!" Buffy screamed, louder this time. Faith lifted her finger. Buffy reached into her pocket and lifted out Willow in the palm of her hand. Faith pointed her finger towards Willow. She raised it then let it drop to the floor. Willow was resized to her normal size. Then...that was it. That was the end of her strength, the end of her evil... the end of her life.  



End file.
